heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-03-02 A Short Trip to Nebraska
So, Carol checked out a small prototype aircraft from SHIELD. She wanted to kill a few birds with one stone today it seems. First, she made sure the craft was maneuverable, held a pilot and co-pilot and/or passenger, and was supersonic capable. The fact that it was VTOL was just a -huge- bonus. So she made arrangements and picked Jocelyn up for what had become their bi-weekly get-together. This time however, she didn't show up at the academy with her drill sergeant mindset ready. The two of them drove to a small airfield where she had parked the sleek silver thing in a hangar. Getting Jocelyn suited up for flight shouldn't have taken -too- much effort after showing her the needle shaped craft she was going to be using. So, minutes later, the craft was gaining altitude... FAST... and accelerating. Where was she heading? Why, Nebraska! There was a certain small town she wanted to visit... Of course, the trip wasn't just a straight line. She was playing... and testing Jocelyn at the same time. High speed banks, rolls, acceleration, G-forces of all types were pushed. Finally, she slowed down to a comfy couple hundred mph and synched up her SHIELD earbud with her cellphone. "Call Courtney." she said into the voice dial. Assuming the young woman answered, she'd say... "Please tell me you're at home. I thought I'd come by for a visit. Where do you think I should park? Warning... I'm not -driving-... a car." Uuugh. Jocelyn had to get used to these crazy g-forces. She's flown before, that's for certain, but never with this type of vehicle. She had been dressed for the usual workout routine and wasn't expecting this. She'd dashed back to her dorm and gotten a jacket as well as a change of clothes, not knowing where they were going, and gotten in the plane. So far, the teen was handling it well physically, at least outwardly. She spent some time, after getting used to the plane, pulling in some of the energy that was generated, and she found that more comfortable, though she had to constantly leak out the excess energy. That was mildly annoying, mostly because she wasn't quite as large of a battery as Carol was. Still, the teen never complained the entire ride over. When Carol makes a call to someone named Courtney, Jocelyn just raises an eyebrow, but doesn't immediately speak. It sounded like she was going to be meeting someone named Courtney. Who that was, she had no idea. "We're number one! Second to none! Blue! And white! C'mon Bluejays and fight, fight, FIGHT!" Ah, the practice field on a Saturday afternoon. The football boys for next year had their tryouts over on the ACTUAL field. Cheer tryouts for next year's squad wouldn't be held until the end of summer. But for NOW, as the school year was getting close to drawing to a close, the senior cheerleaders at Blue Valley High had to make sure the juniors knew all the cheers and choose a new team captain for the following year. And one of those senior cheerleaders was one Courtney Whitmore. And her phone goes off in mid-cheer, prompting the entire squad to turn around and look at her as 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy' starts blaring out of the phone tucked into the waistband of her skirt. The blonde hides her apologetic smile behind the pom-poms she brings up to her face. "Eh heh, sorry guys! This'll just take a sec!" Some of the other girls roll their eyes, others just get back to the cheer they were working on, one chucks a blue-and-white pom-pom at Courtney's head. It takes her in the back, and she shoots the grinning girl a scandalized look. So Carol can probably hear a cheer-chant in the background when Stargirl picks up. "Hey! What's up? Coming HERE!? Like... to Blue Valley!?" She scans the field with her blue eyes quickly. "Uh, I'm actually not. I'm at the school. The high school, on the practice field. It's big and wide open. What do you have, some kind of big rig?" "You might say that." There's a pause as Carol makes a few adjustments and then she peers out the canopy, "Oh, there it is. Do me a favor and look up..... now." she says as she banks the little gleaming silver jet craft and does a -relatively- low altitude pass over the field. The plane immediately starts banking and circling back as she adds, "So, where do I -land- then?" with a grin in her voice. She mutes it a bit and says over the craft-comm, "Got a friend I wanted to introduce you to. She's... well down there." she says. "As I'm sure you've guessed Jocelyn. Thank you for humoring me today." Then she unmutes and waits for the reply while circling gently. It's a good thing the plane runs on long term fuel cells... that way she's not just up there burning gas. "I'm going to guess her name is Courtney," Jocelyn says. "Does she work with you? How much does she know?" Jocelyn asks. It's a relevant question the girl would like answered before they meet, since it does determine what sorts of topics she will be willing to discuss with Courtney. "And no problem". The teen looks out the window out on the football field. "Cheerleader, huh? I think Cessily was a cheerleader, and Jubilee probably should have been one," she comments with a laugh. The tall teen was certainly not a cheerleader, but she didn't have anything against the sport, like some people did. She just couldn't do it herself. "Are you kidding me!? This is my SCHOOL!" Courtney shrieks as she looks up. Of course, most of the other girls shriek, too, as the plane scurries by overhead. Then, as one, they all turn to scowl at the blonde culprit of this aerial invasion of their cheerspace. They can't build really tall pyramids if there's planes flying around that might knock them over. Stargirl just tries to make placating gestures as she moves to get her gym bag from where she left it in the grass. "You are SO lucky the squad already knows I'm Stargirl!" "Courtney, we're not done!" A brunette senior, and cheer captain, yells after her as the blonde shoulders her bag and starts jogging away. Courtney turns back around, running backwards, as she waves. "Sorry, guys! I gotta go, um, save something!" And then back into the phone, "Just land in the parking lot, gawd! Next time call ahead of time if you're flying alien spaceships into my school! My mom's soooooo gonna hear about this, you know. Danielle's mom will tell her dad who knows Pat and Danielle's kind of a mouthy tart, so I know it's getting back to him." Snapping her phone shut with a 'rrrrgh' and a huff of indignation, the young superheroine hoists her bag higher and jogs towards the parking lot, straightening her midriff-baring cheertop. Jeez, just what she needed after getting Carol's bike trashed, an excuse for the older blonde to make fun of her for being in the Bimbo Squad! "Well, I have a passenger. I was wanting to visit. So, I can meet you somewhere else if you'd like." suggests Carol. "I was actually hoping to avoid landing right there in the school and all. It seems like that would be... disruptive." Nevermind the fact that she just buzzed the high school. I mean yes, she's a fighter pilot deep down, so she -loved- bucking the rules when she was in the cockpit. Amazing that she lives her life by them in every other regard. She has almost a sheepish smile as she hears Courtney going on about stuff and she says, "Look, I'm sorry if I'm here at a bad time. If it'd be better, I can land somewhere and wait for you...." Catching perhaps snippets of this conversation on the other end, Jocelyn just shakes her head, slightly amused at all this. "Landing at the school will be a good way to crush some cars. Look, this is Nebraska, if I'm seeing those plates right. There has to be some flat piece of land to land on that's a bit more out of the way". Seriously. It couldn't be that hard to find some space, right? "I don't mind waiting until her practice is over if we need to". She shrugs. She didn't want to rob the girl of her time with classmates or get in trouble somehow. "I can fly, remember? Just open the cargo bay doors or whatever." She digs around in her gym bag for a minute on the run, and comes up with a collapsed foot-and-a-half gold-plated rod. Which promptly extends to its six-foot length, complete with hooked end. As it does so, the blue-on-white top and skirt of her cheer uniform vanishes into the blue-on-white star-spangled spandex uniform of Stargirl. With cosmic rod in hand, Courtney effortlessly takes to the air and begins zipping along in the aircraft's wake, avoiding anything awful like getting burnt by fire or exhaust. She tries to match speed and vector with the craft to skim along by it, grinning and waving through the cockpit window. She's even riding her rod like it's some kind of witch's broom, laying along its length, gripping it with one hand with her legs wrapped around it further down. Of course, she's hanging upside down as she does it, which makes the whole grin-and-wave look even goofier than usual. But then Courtney Whitmore was never known for being the aloof and intimidating type. "There's no cargo door." she says as Courtney hangs up. When the girl comes up and starts waving, Carol is flying far more sedately, just kinda cruising along there in her 'cheeseburger' call-sign helmet. She gestures forward as the other girl waves, and Jocelyn can hear her voice light with a bit of laughter. Two things are obvious. 1) She is truly happier when at the controls of a powerful little plane than anywhere else, and... 2) She really is fond of Stargirl. But she then rolls the plane away from Stargirl's perch, and angles downward, pulling up at the last second to VTOL down on a crossroads of empty county roads.... Please pardon Jocelyn's brain while she thinks about the sheer number of differences between this and Xavier's. The first one being her brain exploding briefly about the lack of secrecy. "Did the person you were just talking to turn into a superhero? With a flying broom?" She rubs her eyes. "And I've never seen that energy type before. It's a bit different than your's, but similar," Jocelyn says to Carol as they go to land. "What should I call her, anyway?" She isn't quite sure now. She just thought they were going to meet someone named Courtney, not an actual hero. As the plane banks away, Courtney begins a barrel roll of her own, going around and around and around like Harry Potter on a broom out of control as she follows along in its wake. When it begins to set down, she circles above it a few times like a buzzard, hanging upside down by her knees with her arms folded with a saucy little smirk on her masked face. And then the plane finally desceneds and settles on the gravel road. That's right, only the main streets in town are paved THIS far out into the country. "Welcome to Blue Valley!" Stargirl chirps as she manuevers down next to the plane herself. Her long blonde hair trails behind her as she lands with a small *thup*. "Home of Kid Flash and *STARGIRL*~" The staff is put behind her, stuck to the ground vertically and then leaned against like a street lamp. "What brings you way out here? With a PLANE!? Did you lose your flying power? Omigosh..." Suddenly, she leans forward with a FAR too excited look in her eyes. "Is the world in danger and you need me to go into outer space to help you!?" Yes. The world being in mortal peril and needing Stargirl to save it something she clearly finds exciting. To answer Jocelyn's question, Carol jerks a thumb out of the canopy. "She likes Stargirl." she remarks with a grin. Then she pops said canopy. Clearly, the kid's energy level is almost contagious, but Carol reaches up and takes off her helmet, setting it aside with that big burger logo on it. "Whoa Star. Slow down a half step. I was just thinking that the two of you might like to meet, and maybe... y'know... work out together. I've been working with you both, and figured... why not make it a team practice?" She steps up and out of the plane before adding, "And no, first of all, I was a pilot long before I had powers, and I love flying planes. But Jocelyn here can't fly. Jocelyn?.. meet Stargirl. Stargirl... well she doesn't have a moniker yet, but Jocelyn here is quite powerful." Another pause as she jumps down to the ground and holds a hand up to help Jocelyn down. "And this plane isn't rated for space. It's a jet turbine engine... kinda needs air to work." "Got it," Jocelyn says as she stands up, the tall girl stretching her arms up as far as she can in the limited space of the plane. Which isn't admittedly very far. There are some disadvantages to her height at times. The girl is wearing a blue jacket, a pair of black yoga pants, sneakers, and a pair of black gloves. "Good to meet you, Stargirl," Jocelyn says, offering the teen a gloved hand in greeting. She glances over at Carol. "Actually, I've been kicking the tires on the moniker of 'Channel', but haven't made it official yet," the teenager explains. The mutant glances around. "So, I couldn't help but notice you transform there. Do people just not notice that here?" she asks. She'd never met a superhero who didn't keep their identity secret. That was kind of surprising to her. "And I'm not that powerful," she adds. Really, she's being told she's powerful to an actual superhero? By another superhero? This still baffles the teen a little. "HA HA! I've also been getting tips from Wonder Woman AND Wonder Girl! And, y'know, everyone else in the Justice League." Courtney frowns. "Except Green Lantern. Never arm-wrestle with him. He cheats. /Bad/." Beat. "So we're... NOT going into outer space?" She looks at the plane dubiously. Looked pretty space-worthy to HER. She steps forward, leaving her staff behind to just kind of stand upright there. She takes the other girl's hand in both of her own and gives it a hearty shake, the kind that would wiggle the other person's whole arm normally. Unless she had superstrength or something. "Hey, just call me 'Courtney'. Everyone else does. And if you're hanging with Big C, you can't be all that bad." The bubbly blonde cheerleader winks. "Uh, yeah!" She motions back to the cosmic rod after she's let go of the hand she was assaulting. "Most people in Blue Valley already know Stargirl lives here, and half the school knows since I first became a superhero stopping a crazy alien-esque bodysnatcher plot right here. And everyone on the JLA already knows who I am, and Wonder Girl. And Miss Marvel here, and whoever else she's told. Even some supervillains." Her brow creases in a sudden frown towards Carol. "You think that'd become a problem? I mean, I never came out publicly, but I've never really taken real measures to keep my identity a secret." "Well, lord knows I haven't actually really -told- anyone. Except for blowing it here with Jocelyn." Carol steps away from the plane and stretches a bit, arms over her head this time. Hey, she's getting old right? "But yeah, Jocelyn, you -are- that powerful. Here, allow me to demonstrate." She gestures to Stargirl's rod and says, "Hey kid. Give her a full power blast... but wait till she steps away from the plane please." she adds with a grin. As that's all being set up and all, she adds, "Courtney, if the bad guys are starting to find out who you are. You don't think they might come looking for you out -here-? Where everyone knows you live? What would happen if say... captain Shovelhead came to your house when you weren't there?" Jocelyn gets her arm shaken, and for a brief second it looks like she's going to be shaken up and down like a cartoon character. But there's PLENTY of kinetic force there, so Jocelyn pulls it in and enhances her strength, so she's able to return the handshake with the same amount of strength as Stargirl gives her. "Interesting". She pauses. "Well, I would appreciate a little bit of secrecy on what I am. You have cosmic energy, right?" How she knew that, however, isn't immediately obvious. "Get your power that way, and you're a hero. Me? I'm a mutant, so I tend to receive the 'mutant freak' treatment if people find out, you know?" And she wasn't even a fuzzy blue elf! Jocelyn steps away from the plane and nods to Carol and Stargirl, indicating she's ready for the blast, though she does pull in a little thermal energy and harden her body up, just in case the blast is harder than she can normally absorb. "I'm ready when you are". She lets the two of them discuss secret identities, however. She had no family to worry about, so it wasn't as important to her at the moment. Only to protect the school did she keep things secret, and they hadn't divulged that secret to Stargirl yet, which she knew Carol wouldn't do anyway. "Why are you always trying to get me to shoot people!?" Stargirl complains. Reluctantly, she reaches for her rod. She hadn't even wanted to fire at Carol herself when she'd been asked to. Now she had to give full blasts at people she'd only just met with a weapon that could fry the skin off the average person and leave behind not much besides burnt bones? "You are /so/ weird." She says, hefting her rod over her shoulder. When Jocelyn asks about her power, she just... looks down at the cosmic rod and shrugs. "I... don't even know!" She chirps. "I didn't even make the thing, just kind of inherited it when the previous owner retired. Until then I'd always just used the belt and my lightning fists o' fury!" She punches the air a few times, and kicks it just for good measure, in demonstration. But Courtney gives a careless shrug. "Hey, don't sweat it. Hang with a superstar like me and people will forget about the whole 'mutie-hate' thing. I can give you some autographed headshots to hand out to your friends! Oh wait, then they'd be jealous and hate you more..." As she fingers her chin, it starts to look like Stargirl isn't even paying attention to 'the plan' and isn't going to blast the taller girl at all. Until she starts getting herself set up and announcing she's ready. "Huh? Oh- Oh yeah! Look, this might sting some." Stargirl lowers the rod's hook to point right at Jocelyn, winces, turns her head away, covers her eyes, and fires. The cosmic energy shoots forth like a plasma beam, but at only half-power, because, well, melting the skin off of people sounded like the kind of thing that would negatively affect one's standing in the League. Rolling her eyes, Carol just points at Jocelyn with her eyes on Stargirl. She flickers a finger with a gesture that silently says, 'just go for it'. But as Star starts punching and such, she just shakes her head. "See, that's the part that gets me and makes -zero- sense. Lots of folks have like crazy dangerous and powerful powers. If they're a mutant, suddenly it's worse than if say.. they got transformed by a crazy alien machine, and later experimented on by insectoid alien invaders? Or cosmic rays like the FF or whatnot?" She shakes her head, "A person is a person. A person with powers is a person with powers." "Yeah, it's not right, but it is what it is, and I just try to deal with it. At least I don't have any obvious mutations, so I can go to the mall or whatever". Jocelyn shrugs at that, then looks at Courtney when she lets loose with that half blast. At half power, the plasma bolt rushes towards her, and with most people, it would do some pretty good damage. It gets closer and closer to Jocelyn, striking her dead on as the girl doesn't even move. And then it disappears, doing not even the tiniest bit of damage to her or her clothing. "I'm an energy absorber," Jocelyn explains as she takes the hit. She points her hand away from the group and the plane and lets off a blast. They'll see a bolt of the same type of cosmic energy travel about ten feet before it disappears. She's been working on control, and there wasn't that much energy compared to a full charge. "Not a scratch on me," she reassures Stargirl. Stargirl has landed nearby where Carol set down her VTOL. The small cargo compartment might be getting cooler now that the engines aren't running. This may have wakened the sleeping Broo... anyhow, Carol is in her flight suit and Star and Jocelyn are about twenty or so feet from the plane while Carol just leans on the fusilage. They are gathered around the small plane... on a relatively deserted country road out in the boondocks of Nebraska.... farm country. It's not even paved... gravel and all. Stretching, and opening his mouth wide in an imitation of yawning, Broo, crawls from his little hiding spot, and looks around, rubbing his eyes. His tongue lashes around a bit as if testing the air, a bit of saliva dripping from it and sizzling near his feet. He looks around a bit bewildered, unsure where he is. Taking a deep sniff of the air he twitches and unconsciously rubs the glowing golden bracelet against his cheek as a reassurance, the area smelling so different from what he is used to. As he climbs to the top of the plane to get a better view, he looks around, and nervously calls, "Carol? Did we get where you were going?" as if his stowing away is perfectly okay, "I needed to get away from Lockheed, he keeps looking at me like he wants to immolate me." his claws making a skittering sound as he circles the plane from the side opposite the trio of ladies, moving toward them. Stargirl lets out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding and opens one eye to peek between her fingers at Jocelyn as she declares that she's safe and sound. "Oh whew! Now maybe I can shoot at BAD GUYS instead of your FRIENDS!" She admonishes Carol with a wag of her finger. "Hey, you don't have to convince me, Big C." Courtney asides to Carol. "Ignorance and hate is just one of those things that will never go out of style with some people. I mean, I'm just a kick-ass chick with some fancy gadgets and a FAN-TAS-TIC," she stresses that word mightily as she grins. "smile! So it's only natural that I'm a beloved and much-adored super-celebrity who is destined to get her own TV series, graphic novel, and toy line." The young teen takes a look around, her blonde hair flaring up a bit in the breeze. "So... what'd you guys come out HERE for? There's nothing to do, it's sooooo lame. We could have met up int he city or something! Gone to eat, picked up some cute boys for the two of you. Clubs, nightlife... all the things we don't have here. I can give you a tour, but it'd only kill five minutes." She pauses for breath, and apparently this gives her time to think. "Hey, if you have the same powers, how come Carol can fly and you can't? Shouldn't you be- HOLY CRAP A SPACE ALIEN!" Shouldn't the proper word be 'extra-terrestrial'? Courtney levels her cosmicly-powered weapon right at Broo with a fierce look on her cheerleader's features. "I told you there was space danger! I TOLD you- Why does it know your name?" A suspicious glare starts to creep in the older blonde's direction. "...Did you go to space WITHOUT me?" "Yeah, we're here." says Carol in respone to Broo's words. The it hits her. Hey, that's Broo.. he's... oh wait and he... um, and then she turns her head ... snaps it to Broo. "How did..." she starts before another thought occurs to her, and she places a hand between Broo and Stargirl. She assumes Jocelyn knows the little Broodling from the school but... really, a giant insectoid alien tends to make a hell of an impression. "Whoa... Court. Hang on a sec. This is..." She pauses and hangs her head, "Complicated. And technically, I've been in space hundreds of times in the last several years. But not recently." She pauses, takes a breath, and launches into a verbal discourse that even Courtney oughta be proud of, "Broo is his name. He's an alien yes. He's even one of the Brood. Technically, they were the ones who tortured me and experimented on me and gave me cosmic levels of power in the process. I killed thousands... no probably millions if not billions of them. But he's different. He's a mutant of their kind, who exists as an individual and actually has emotions other than hunger and a hive mind. He's not a part of the hive, he's a friend of mine and no, I didn't go into space -recently-. Just... well actually, I was up near the edge of the atmosphere last week over Siberia, but that was carrying a giant anti-mutant robot with me and exploding with energy and.. well, that's a whole different story." Then she pauses to take a breath... "Wow, I didn't know I -could- talk that fast anymore." she adds. "Hi Broo," Jocelyn greets the alien calmly, having worked briefly with him on the mission to Siberia. He was one of the other people who was eyes and ears before they got captured, if she remembered correctly. She, at least, seems perfectly calm about the being, even if his origins had never been fully explained to her. The teen glances over at Courtney. "And we have similar powers, not the same. Yes, I absorb energy, but I can't fly. But I can also see energy around us and make use of it". The redhead gives a shrug at that. "It seems like a perfectly reasonable tradeoff to me. Carol and I also get our powers from different sources, so they're naturally a little different". That made perfect sense to her. "As for why we came out here? Well, there aren't a lot of places I can train in a big city. Racism, you know? Sure, if we want to hang out sometime, that's cool, but I'm pretty sure Carol thought this made more sense, under the circumstances". Broo crawls part of the way down, and tries to give a big grin, emulating one of his favorite characters, he raises a clawed hand and waves, saying "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." putting himself all the closer to being blasted by the Cosmic Staff. He snickers at Carol's comments, though seems to get a solemn look at the comments about his species and the numbers killed, "18,620,000 Brood, to be exact." he waves to Jocelyn, then decides to interject, "I can fly..." lifting off his perch, but only hovering in midair, instead of gripping to it, in almost the exact same place, "I also absorb energy, though it is more as the primary form of sustenance for my species, with consumption of meat as more of used for growth and maintaining body mass." he taps his chin with his arms half crossed, "My perceptions are much greater then most terran life, so more of the spectrum and far greater detail and color are visible to me, but I believe that is different, since those are traits inherent to my species." he then offers a clawed hand to Courtney, "As Carol said, I am Broo. I was given the name because it was a cute reduction of my species name, and I like being cute, because cute is not scary, and I do not want to be scary." pausing, "I am still cute, and not scary, right? I don't want to have to change my name to something more menancing. I really have got used to being called Broo instead of Lab Experiment Subject DCXXVI, putrid sleazoid, or lowly inferior degenerate one who the queen will have killed as soon as we have slaughtered the foolish ones who think they can stop the Brood." "Hanging with me must be rubbing off on you." Stargirl offers as she lowers the tip of her weapon when Carol finishes her explanation. Well, if he's being vouched for, then he can't be completely evil and world-conquering. But if this kept up, she'd NEVER get to go into space! So she hides the flicker of disappointment momentarily and props a fist on her hip as she cocks a leg. "Oh, I guess you can't just take off a Cosmic Converter Belt and go to the local gym, huh?" Courtney asks as she glances at Jocelyn. She tilts her head for a moment, and then snaps her fingers. "Hey! Doesn't SHIELD have a pretty cool gym? Can't Carol get you access? Or maybe you can come to the Hall of Justice and use some of the League's equipment. It's pretty much the most badass gym in the entire universe. I don't think our healthcare will cover you, so just try not to break yourself." The blonde-haired teenager takes the clawed hand in her glove with a braces-baring grin. "Hi, Broo! I'm Stargirl. And... I have a cool staff?" She holds up the object in question slightly in both hands when she lets go of that hand. "That was quite the introduction. But I really think you should keep that last name. That'd be a neat party-trick and ice-breaker, explaining why your initials are L-I-D-O-W-Q-W-H-K-S-W-H-S-F-O-W-T-T-C-S-B." Yeah. She just did that. "Actually, I thought it'd be fun to drop in on -you- Court." remarks Carol. "The fact that we could practice out here with nobody around.. is just a bonus. Broo... is -always- a bonus." she says as she etends an arm to the little guy. Not a hand, an arm as if to wrap around him. "I see the friendship bracelet is still holding up. I'm surprised it hasn't frayed or broken yet." she tells Broo as she extends her own wrist to show off hers. "Seriously though, were you in my car hiding or something? I had -no- idea you were on board." And then Stargirl's initials go on there, and on and on... and she just stares at the girl, "Good lord." she remarks, "You got that straight one time through? You -must- be acing school...." "Well, there aren't a lot of gyms that let me fire off random blasts of energy, you know? I don't quite get the inherent skill with it. I've got to practice it quite a bit," Jocelyn explains. "But I can increase and decrease my physical abilities as needed, up to a certain point" she explains. "Besides, if Carol is training us both, then it probably makes a lot more sense for her, in terms of time, to put us together. We're comparable ages and all". Pause. "If you don't mind, of course," Jocelyn adds. She's trying to work on not being so direct all the time. Besides, she only wanted to work with people who were interested in working with her. "I haven't met anyone from the League. Maybe sometime you'll introduce me?" the girl suggests. "If it's within the rules". She smiles a little at the interplay between Broo and Stargirl. "Geez. You all are going to give me flight envy. Maybe I need to get ahold of some sort of rocketpack or something just to keep up with you". She smiles a little at that thought. "Though I don't think I could keep up with a normal rocketpack," she adds. The teen blinks at the crazy initials that the blonde spits out so quickly. Wow. Tapping his head, Broo shakes, "No, it may be a conversation starter, but it is also a reminder that I am the second being that my entire species wishes destroyed with extreme prejudice, only surpassed by Brood's Bane, she who must be slaughtered before she slaughters, destroyer of hives, the only being to wipe out an entire hive by themself." he smiles and almost laughs as he moves to hug Carol, "Well, I did add a bit of a chemical mixture to bond with the folical matter so it retains its full durability, and continues to absorb trace amounts of ambient energies to maintain its luster and shine." Glancing at Jocelyn, "Perhaps you can fly and just have not practiced controlled bursts to generate propulsion sufficiently to sustain you remaining aloft." he smiles, "And if you need a target, I'm pretty durable, and perhaps even sturdier against energy, plus can make a great moving target to help with accuracy too." he pauses, "Are either of you capable of generating beyond 10,000 celsius heat or more then 18,991,000 joules of energy?" "Who, me?" Courtney frowns at Carol for a moment, one eyebrow quirked in an expression that made it apparent she thought the older blonde might, in fact, be insane. "I'm a straight-C average! School sucks, I can't WAIT to graduate and go to NYU in the Fall. For... whatever it is that I'm going to study. I'm sure I'll figure that out when I get my acceptance letter in the next couple of weeks." Sure, Pat was always trying ot get her to study harder. But since when has anything Stripesy taught ever stuck with his rebellious step-daughter!? Then she frowns harder at Miss Marvel. "How come /I/ never got a friendship bracelet?" But that at least falls to wayside as she gives the tall girl a thumbs up. "Sure, I can spar with ya from time to time. I kicked Wonder Girl's butt up and down the ring first time we met. It. was. awesome." And then out comes a wallet-like mini-photoalbum with just about the HUGEST grin that anyone has ever seen. Seriously, it's amazing it can all fit within the borders of her face. "Boy can I ever introduce you!" The photos? Well, as the little sections flip out to form an entire string of them connected, they're a large hodge-podge mix-match of what appears to be Courtney, usually in costume, ambushing other members with her camera, hanging off of them, hugging them out of nowhere while grinning right at the lens, usually while the other person looks annoyed, surprised, or both. Though there's a FEW where people are actually posing with her and don't look like she interrupted them while they were eating or working. Like one with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman all smiling at the camera with Stargirl in the middle pulling them in for a cheek-to-cheek hug. "Who's autograph you want? Superman? Wonder Woman? Green Man- I mean Martian Manhunter?" Beat. "And I can make others fly! Wanna try it out?" And that is how Stargirl found herself pointing her staff at Jocelyn once again and attempting to coat her in a glowing orange aura of energy. It extends from, and surrounds, Courtney to the taller girl. Of course, it might just be automatically absorbed or something. If it's not, though, Jocelyn just might find herself suddenly hovering a dozen or so feet above the ground. Maybe she should ask before doing stuff like that. "Well, maybe, but I don't know how I would go about testing that out. And I haven't measured the exact output of my blasts yet. Carol has said we should, but we haven't tried it yet". Jocelyn shrugs a little bit at that. "If you have some way of measuring it while we train though, please go ahead". She didn't have a problem with that. It's then that Stargirl says she can make her FLY. The mutant turns to look at Stargirl. "Seriously? You can make me fly?" Maybe it's the fact that flying just sounds so cool and that she's rather relaxed, but the energy doesn't get absorbed right away, and the teenager finds herself floating about a dozen feet in the air. "Wow! Now, um, how do I control this?" She pulls in a little bit of kinetic energy and attempts to use her hands like a rocket. She moves about a foot for her efforts. "I'll have to work on this," she comments with a pleased smile on her face. And that starts a day of training under Drillmaster Carol Danvers, putting Stargirl and Channel through their paces for a good few hours with various training exercises, workouts, and whatever other physical and power-based torment the woman can think of, likely leaving both teens rather tired by the time Carol, Jocelyn, and Broo have to take their leave to get Jocelyn back to the mansion and agreeing that perhaps next time they should schedule this a little more in advance than just showing up randomly one day. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs